Visitor
by Kristen Verne
Summary: With their son, Riku, out battling Xehanort, Artemis and Asher Tsuchi are worried about him. They hope he will come home safe. However, when one of Xehanort's men comes to their house, their resolve and hope will be tested. One-shot.


I don't have any idea where this idea came from but whatever…

I do not own Riku, Mickey, or Ansem: they belong to Disney and Square Enix.

I do own Artemis and Asher Tsuchi.

* * *

**Visitor**

* * *

Artemis Tsuchi stared out the window, into the sky. She wondered where Riku was right now and what he was doing.

"Artemis," she turned and saw her husband enter the room. "You thinking about him again?"

She nodded, "I'm just worried about him." As a mother, she naturally worried about her son:

He was a Keyblade Master, but she still worried.

He was with Sora and Kairi, but she still worried.

He was almost 18, but she still worried.

He was with his friend King Mickey, but she still worried.

No matter how strong he got or how much he and her husband tried to reassure her, she would always worry about her son.

"Riku's not a little kid anymore, Artemis. He can take care of himself." Asher pulled a dirty cloth out of his pocket and wiped grease off his hands. "All we can do is put our faith in that he will return safely."

She leaned into Asher's arms, "I know… but, this Xehanort he told us about sounds even worse than the others than they've faced. I'm scared for him, Asher, I'm scared for our son. I know Riku's growing up but I can't see him as anything but my little boy."

"I know, sweetheart… but we've got to trust in him."

_"Trusting in him will do you no good…"_ The two jumped as a dark sinister voice cut into the air.

Putting his wife behind him, Asher balled his fists. "Who are you!?"

_"Your son told you about me…"_ They looked and saw out a window, stood a figure in a black coat. He removed his hood revealing tanned skin and silver hair.

The two recognized him from Riku's descriptions of the man. "Ansem!"

Ansem smirked before turning away and vanishing into a dark corridor.

"Ansem… he… he's here…"

"What does he want?" Artemis shook with fright.

Asher held his wife close. "I think he's just here to watch us and see if Riku comes home." He didn't want to admit that he was scared too; Ansem possessed their son and they knew that he would not hesitate to harm either Asher or Artemis.

"Do you think he'll come back?"

"I don't know," the man glared at the spot where Ansem had once stood. "But, don't worry, I'll protect you the best I can."

* * *

Artemis stood in the kitchen of the Tsuchi house, stirring a pot of chicken-n-dumplings. Her hands shook with fear; she was alone in the house for the time being, since her husband had taken a job on the other side of town.

She looked up as she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Her heart leapt as she looked up, expecting to see her husband, but she stumbled back. Ansem stood in the doorway, glaring at her. The woman fell back on the ground.

Ansem strode forward and grabbed Artemis's arm, pulling her to her feet. "Artemis Tsuchi… mother of Riku…"

"Wh… what… what do you want with me?"

A smirk decorated his features. "Nothing… except something to eat…"

"W… what?" The woman trembled. She knew that he was only doing this to frighten her… and it was working.

"You heard me." He shoved her away, into the kitchen counter. "Give me something to eat."

Artemis, still shaking, took a bowl and filled it with chicken-n-dumplings. "H… here…"

Ansem took it and a spoon from the counter, slowly eat it in front of her. Artemis attempted to leave, but Xehanort's Heartless grabbed her and wouldn't let her run. "Here." Shoving the bowl into her hands, he turned, but not before dropping his used spoon into the pot of food.

After he vanished into a dark corridor, the woman collapsed to her knees, trembling.

"Artemis!" She looked up and saw Asher standing there. "What happened?"

"Oh Asher!" she clung to him, sobbing in her terror.

As she told him of Ansem's visit, Asher grew more fearful and angrier. "Artemis, you're not going anywhere alone while he's around. If I have to go somewhere, you come with me. I will not let him come near you."

"O… ok…"

* * *

Artemis clutched at her husband's arm as they walked towards their house. She hadn't left Asher's side since Ansem's visit two weeks before; since then, they'd seen him outside their house, watching them.

Asher noticed her fear. "It's going to be all right, Artemis, you'll see." Unlocking and opening the house door, the two froze and Artemis screamed. Ansem stood in their doorway, staring at them.

"Come on inside," he smirked, "it is your home after all."

"No thanks. We'd rather stay out here." The man countered bravely.

"I see…"

Artemis trembled; she could almost feel his hands grasping her arms. "Why… why are you doing this? What do you want?"

"Your son is destined to be my rival in battle and if he refuses to fight, in order for the Keyblade to be forged, I must have some sort of leverage to make him cooperate."

The two gasped. "Hostages! That's it!" Asher ran forward, fists balled. "LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!"

Ansem caught his fist, mid-punch. "So futile…" tossing the man away he approached Artemis. "At least she is more cooperative."

"No… please… stay away!" The woman swung her purse at the Seeker of Darkness.

He caught it and flung it away. "Maybe not as cooperative as I thought…" He reached for her but halted; his eyes glowed with a sinister golden light. When it faded, he stepped back. "You are fortunate; my orders call me elsewhere." Turning, he opened a dark corridor. "But be warned Tsuchi's, your son will not encounter such fortune… I will kill him. Maybe I'll be merciful enough to return his body to you…" He vanished into the darkness.

"Artemis…" Asher, clutching his arm, limped towards his wife. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but... but Riku… Ansem is going after him."

Asher wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry… our son is strong. Just believe in him…"

"Yes… we must believe in our son. He will take care of our visitor…"

* * *

This is my first horror, like story. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Please review.

* * *

Psalm 23:4

_'Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me.'_


End file.
